Eye Candy
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: Miguel/Kai:: Poor naïve little Daichi. He gets awfully confused when he hears Aaron complimenting Miguel on his piece of eye candy - even more so when he finds out its Kai. What does that mean? Only one way to find out…


Title: Eye Candy  
Summary: Poor naïve little Daichi. He gets awfully confused when he hears Aaron complimenting Miguel on his piece of eye candy - even more so when he finds out its Kai. What does that mean? Only one way to find out…  
Pairings: Miguel/Kai  
Warnings: Fluff. Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade.

Just a cute little oneshot that hit me out of the blue. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Daichi doesn't like to think of himself as the sneaky type. Hell, he can't even duck pass a sleeping Gramps to have a midnight snack. And he has heard countless times before that it's rude and socially wrong to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation that has nothing to do with you.

But finding himself alone and bored in the park without his blade to practice with, Daichi needs to find something to amuse himself with. He's been hiding behind this bush all day, hoping to catch a juicy piece of information or new Beyblade technique by spying –observing!- the countless bladers who use this park as their private training ground.

Imagine his delight when he spots two familiar Spaniards make their way to the clearing where he is hiding in.

He hopes they're going to train. Maybe he can steal –borrow!- a few pointers from them. A wide grin appears on his face as he hunkers down further behind the bush, hiding in the shadows like a deranged creature ready to pounce.

"Congratulations, dude," Aaron says when they enter the clearing, a large smile on his face as he slaps his captain on the back.

Miguel simply sighs and runs a weary hand through his hair, in no mood for Aaron's teasing. "Aaron, stop."

"No, seriously," Aaron continues, ignoring the discomfort on Miguel's face. "He's an awesome piece of eye candy. Think about it; two tone blue hair, bright ruby red eyes, skin like porcelain, could he be any more sexy?"

"Aaron," Miguel says in a stressing tone, appearing as though he has heard those words countless times before. "There's more to him than he's appearance."

Aaron nods his head rapidly. "Oh, absolutely. He's freaking rich too!"

"Stop it," Miguel snaps, rubbing his temples with his fingers. "I don't care if he's rich. I like him because he's a genuine caring person, ok?"

"Really?" Aaron mutters as he folds his arms over his chest as a frown makes its way onto his lips. "He seems a little cold to me."

"That's because you annoy him," Miguel retorts tersely, a frown also marring his features. "You don't really know him."

Aaron lifts his hands up in front of him as a protective measure. "There's no need to be all defensive."

Miguel continues to frown and folds him arms over his chest in an irate manner. "You're talking about the guy I like, like he's nothing more than a piece of eye candy."

Daichi frowns. Candy has been mentioned again. Does someone have some candy on them or something? If so, why is Miguel getting all huffy and annoyed? Does he want that candy?

"There's more to Kai than you realize," Miguel finishes, giving his dark haired teammate a sour look.

Kai? Does he have that eye candy they keep talking about? No, wait a minute…Kai is that eye candy? What? How is that possible?

A dramatic sigh passes Aaron's lips and he rolls his eyes skyward. "Jeez, if you're that into him, why don't you just ask him out, or something?"

"I can't," Miguel says, his voice suddenly becoming very soft, almost sad even. "What if he says no?"

Daichi folds his arms over his chest and furrows his brow in deep thought. He's as fond as the sugary substance known as candy as much as the next guy, but he has never heard of the treat known as eye candy. Is it in shape of an eye, or something? No, that's right; Kai is that piece of eye candy.

Whatever that means…

And it seems that he won't give that candy to just anyone. Miguel is scared to ask him in case he says no. Why would someone like Miguel be scared of Kai? Sure, he can be a little cranky at times, but he has never yelled at him. And he would never hit anyone unless they really, really deserve it. Hell, Tyson has hit people more than he has.

With his tiny arms still folded tightly over his chest, Daichi makes his way out of the park, still deep in thought. For once, his mind isn't occupied with thoughts of getting stronger and becoming world champion, instead thoughts of sugar coated Kai swimming through his head.

"Argh! This is driving me nuts!" Daichi screams at the top of his lungs in the middle of a crowded street, startling everyone within a 200 foot radius around him. He suddenly squats down onto the ground and clutches his head, his fingers painfully pulling at his hair.

What the hell is eye candy and what does Kai have to do with it?

There is only one way to find out, he's going to have to ask Kai himself. Miguel might be afraid to ask him, but Daichi, the courageous little monkey that he is, isn't afraid of mellow Kai. He's like a cat, approach him the right way and he won't take off.

Now, where is that said cat?

Well, he wasn't in the park, so that means he's probably at the Beyblade Arena where he can train by himself. He always like taking off by himself to train. Daichi has tried multiple times to follow him to see his secret training method, but Kai always catches him. It isn't fair!

Taking a deep breath, Daichi cups his hands around his mouth and points his make shift bull horn into the open and empty arena. He's voice is sure to echo around the building and reach the one he's after.

"Hey, Kai!" Daichi yells out as loud as he can, not knowing where Kai is in the arena, but if he yells loud enough, he'll appear.

And sure enough, not a minute later, the said Beyblade enigma appears through one of the doors, a weary look of annoyance adorning his face. He seems to sigh and shakes his head, no doubt muttering something murderous and painful under his breath.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to yell?" Kai asks, rolling his eyes towards the ceiling as he approaches his short teammate. "What do you want?"

"Kai, what's eye candy?" Daichi asks bluntly in his usual manner. Tact is simply not in his vocabulary. "Do you have any?"

Kai reels back in surprise at the question, his wide eyes blinking slowly. Never in his life did he expect his dimwitted teammate to ask such a bizarre question. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said do you have a piece of eye candy?" Daichi repeats, annoyance in his voice as he begins to circle Kai like a vulture, searching for that elusive candy.

"I…" Kai stutters for a moment, watching with complete shock at the way Daichi is looking at him. Suddenly, his brow furrows in confusion and he narrows his gaze in suspicion. Just where did Daichi hear such a phrase? He didn't over hear Tala, Ray and Enrique talking perversely, did he?

How many times has he told those perverts to keep their conversations quiet?!

"Why are you asking?" Kai asks, stopping the miniature shark from doing any more circles around him.

Daichi turns his back to him and places his arms casually behind his head in a comfortable and carefree manner. "Well, I heard Aaron say that you were Miguel's piece of eye candy, but then Miguel got cranky and said that you were more than candy. He then got all sad and stuff because he was scared that you might not let him have that candy, or something."

Once again, Kai finds himself reeling back in surprise, a light blush appearing on his cheeks. "Miguel…?" he whispers, a feeling of hope and anticipating causing his heart to flutter wildly in his chest.

But there is also a sense of displeasure when he realizes Miguel is afraid to tell him his feelings and that Aaron thinks he's a piece of eye candy. How utterly annoying!

"I've never seen a piece of eye candy before," Daichi carries on, totally oblivious to Kai silently fuming behind him. "And I figured that you must have some, a least a piece of it or something."

"Where are they?" Kai suddenly asks, grabbing Daichi by the scruff of his shirt, effortlessly lifting him off the ground and turning him around to face him. "When did you hear this?"

Dangling in air, Daichi folds his arms over his chest and gives Kai a firm nod. "In the park, just now."

"Right," Kai replies sharply as he drops him. "Show me."

Daichi shrugs and begins to lead Kai to the park, asking him repeatedly what eye candy means, but Kai simply ignores him, a stern look on his face as he stalks through the streets, Daichi hot on his heels.

Entering the park, Daichi points to the spot where he overheard the two Spaniards and sure enough, they are still there, seemingly debating something.

Kai practically storms into the clearing, looking absolutely livid. "Aaron!" he snarls, causing the two Spaniards to practically jump out of their skins and turn to face him, utter confusion with a hint of fear appearing on their faces.

"Wha…?" Aaron mutters, a bead of sweat trickling down the side of his face when Kai suddenly grabs him by the collar with his two hands, pulling him up onto his toes.

"I'm nothing more than a piece of eye candy, huh?" Kai asks, a snarl in his voice, his eyes narrow and dangerous.

"What?" Aaron mutters in shock, surprise etching its way onto his face as his mind reels as to how Kai knows about that. He never said it out loud to anyone, only to Miguel today and the blonde has never left his sight. "No, I would never say that, heh," he laughs nervously for a moment before deciding that he needs to think quick to get himself out of this situation. Maybe he can draw Kai's attention elsewhere.

"It was Miguel," He says, pointing to his blonde haired captain who seems to jump at the mention of his name. "He said it!"

"What?" Miguel physically reels back in surprise, staring at Aaron with a sense of bewilderment before turning his gaze to Kai, mentally telling him with his eyes that that isn't true.

Kai's eyes flickers over to Miguel and they seem to soften for a moment, causing Miguel to feel a small sense of hope in an otherwise dire situation. He isn't sure how Kai knows about the whole eye candy thing, but he seems to be more pissed off with Aaron than himself.

Suddenly, the figure of a short little redhead peering out from behind a bush catches Miguel's attention and realization hits him. Daichi must have overheard everything and told Kai.

That little brat!

"Don't give me that crap, Miguel would never think of someone in such a superficial way," Kai says, giving Aaron a shake before pulling him forward so they are nose to nose and glares at him in the most fearsome manner. "If you ever, ever refer to me as eye candy ever again, I'll kick your ass five times before you hit the ground, you got that?"

Another trickle of sweat slips down Aaron's neck. "Heh, understood."

"Good," Kai hisses as he drops him like a sack of potatoes and turns his attention to the other Spaniard, annoyance on his face. "And you, Miguel, what are you afraid of?"

Miguel looks unsure on how to answer that and appears to be rightly nervous. "Rejection?" he answers quickly and bluntly.

"And why would someone like you be afraid of rejection?" Kai asks, his hands now resting on his slender hips. There is no anger in his eyes; just interest with a tinge of irritation when he realizes that with every step he takes forward, Miguel subconsciously seems to take one back, backing away from him nervously.

"Because I'm not good enough," Miguel offers a reply, a nervous grin appearing on his lips when he realizes he has his back up against the wall.

"Not good enough?" Kai replies, blatant confusion on his delicate features. He's brow furrows with mild irritation as he looks off to the side, seemingly trying to figure out where such an admission is based on. "Who told you that?" he asks, turning his eyes back to Miguel.

Miguel tilts his head to the side, a sense a hope shimmering within his sapphire blue eyes. "A couple of people who have huge crushes on you," he replies, not naming any names, but is pretty certain Kai knows who he's talking about.

And by the look of total annoyance appearing on Kai's face, it appears that he does.

"They're wrong," he suddenly says, taking a step closer towards Miguel to look up at him with a firm gaze, momentarily forgetting about the two people audience not far behind him. He places his hands on Miguel's chest and shakes his head almost desperately as he gazes up at him. "They couldn't be more wrong."

Miguel blinks his blue eyes slowly before a smile appears on his lips and he lifts his hands to place them on the small of Kai's back, pulling him closer against him. He continues to smile down at Kai, also forgetting about Aaron and Daichi and simply leans forward when Kai leans into his chest, his head falling back a little as he closes his eyes. Their lips meet in a tender embrace, simply relishing in the feeling of one another before slowly moving their lips sensually together. Miguel tilts his head to the side, deepening the kiss considerably. Kai gives a small mew of pleasure and sinks further into Miguel's strong arms, tilting his head just a little to prolong the passionate kiss.

Blinking his forest green eyes multiple times, Daichi finds himself once again in a cloudy haze of confusion. One minute Kai was yelling at Aaron, threatening bodily harm, the next he's…doing something with Miguel that Daichi has only seen on those day time soap operas Hilary always watches.

What was it again? Kissing? Yeah, that's it.

Looking to his side, Daichi sees Aaron standing up, having picked himself up off the ground moments earlier and is now scratching his head, also appearing to be in a haze of perplexity.

Looking up at the boy with his hair in multiple dreadlocks, Daichi furrows his brow in frustration and confusion. "I still don't get what eye candy means," he says. "Is Kai giving Miguel some candy?"

Aaron sweatdrops, unsure whether or not to answer that question. "Er, I suppose you could say that."

* * *

X3 Please review.


End file.
